Our Kind Of Love
by Clow'd9
Summary: Pure fluff. Touya is watching Yukito talk when he makes his move. One shot. Completed


Here's a sappy songfic for you.  
  
A Groovy Kind Of Love.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are the property of CLAMP and the lyrics are courtesy of Phil Collins but you can blame me for the story.  
  
  
  
"The poor thing looked so terrified Toya, I felt absolutely awful!" Yukito shook his head and his companion's hand went automatically to hook falling strands of silken grey behind the perfect ears. He'd been doing that a lot lately, touching his friend without thought or hesitation.  
  
"I mean how would you feel if you were a tiny little bird and some great hulking human was trying to catch you?" Hulking? Human? Neither word described Yukito, his pale bunny was as fragile seeming as any bird, that was the illusion that had first attracted him to the youth. Touya liked to protect those around him, he needed to feel that others needed him. And as for the human part. . .he'd realised he wasn't 'normal' even before he'd fallen for him.  
  
"Of course I was only trying to help him but he didn't know that, oh! Maybe it was a lady bird - ha! Ladybird! - She might have had eggs to keep warm. . .it's all my fault for leaving the window open!"  
  
  
  
When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
  
  
  
He edged nearer, smiling inwardly as his chattering friend simply shifted to accommodate his closeness and carried on with the animated tale. Watching the pale lips move rapidly as they formed each word Touya gathered his courage and moved for the final time, as close as possible. The other boy's lips slowed and eventually stopped while his own heart stalled then sped.  
  
The owlish amber eyes blinked up at him endearingly, trustingly. . .lovingly? Did Yuki love him too? Did he even know his own heart? Yuki didn't even know himself fully and neither of them knew his other self at all.  
  
  
  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
  
I can hear you breathing in my ear  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
  
  
The delicate boy was transfixed and silent. "Talk to me." Touya demanded huskily. Huge eyes continued to gaze at him as Yukito obediently licked his lips and started again. "S-so eventually. . .eventually I-I sealed it in one room. . .and opened the big window and he. . .sh-he. . .left. . ." Tapered fingertips rose and trembled where they came to rest against Touya's tanned and chiselled cheek. "You are so, so beautiful Toya." He blurted.  
  
The darker youth's mouth quirked. "Well there isn't even a word that describes you." He murmured and leaned in close keeping eyes open just long enough to see those of his best friend flutter closed  
  
  
  
Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
  
  
  
It was perfect, the way first kisses should be but never are. Touya had kissed Kaho often enough, he'd even kissed a few of his admirers, male and female, but he knew without doubt that he was Yukito's first. The gift filled him with a possessive pride. He wanted to be his snow bunny's first everything.  
  
  
  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
  
Can't control the quivering inside  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Yukito gasped as he parted his lips without realising it and his first kiss became his first. . .*kiss*.  
  
He'd been talking about...about a bird...hmn, what bird...?  
  
  
  
When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
  
  
  
"Oh Toya." Yukito whimpered.  
  
His best friend chuckled. "Oh Yuki." He teased gently, his thumb tracing circles against the soft jaw. Yukito felt a tear slip from his eye, Touya was the only thing that never made him feel lost and alone. He was always constant, the one constant thing...  
  
  
  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
  
  
  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
  
  
  
He was so close to Touya's face that the only thing he could see were his beautiful blue eyes, although in truth, they were usually all he ever saw.  
  
"You do," his voice was so husky that it trailed into a whisper so he cleared his throat slightly and tried again. "You do realise it's past midnight and Sakura's playing her stereo?"  
  
Touya seemed distracted by the soft skin at the nape of his neck. "Yeah, she's just doing it so I'll go up there and tell her off."  
  
"Why would she want that?" Yukito was beginning to get distracted himself.  
  
"She knows you'd jump to her defence. . ." The fingers moved to the delicate shell of his ear. "You've got both siblings after you."  
  
"Sakura's feelings confuse her at the moment. . .she'll understand soon." The snow bunny murmured seriously.  
  
  
  
We got a groovy kind of love  
  
  
  
"Will-." Touya licked his lips hesitantly. "Will *you*?"  
  
  
  
We got a groovy kind of love,  
  
Oh. . .  
  
Yukito was silent and serious for a moment. "I understand this," he touched his heart, "and this," then Touya's, "and this," he gave one brief, warm kiss and had to pull back a long way to break the contact as Touya leaned in for more. "Not many people understand those things Toya. . .but I do. . .I'll learn the rest when the time comes. . ."  
  
  
  
We got a groovy kind of love 


End file.
